


Untitled

by ExtinctionOfReality



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, smex and language...that is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtinctionOfReality/pseuds/ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: This was a following prompt: to do SouMako where they are sex buddies-turned-lovers not because of a broken heart or whatever, but because they are into each other.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stirlingphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix/gifts).



> Seriously...have you seen SouMako djs? They are awful in my opinion. Why is it that for the majority of people SouMako can only exist when Rin and Haru are giving them a middle finger? Why can't they be into each other without first being in love with these guys? Also...a rapist Sousuke...get out of here!! It's sad to see SouMako doujins being in the state that they are.  
> Rant over.

I have been plenty gay since the time I could remember. I suppose it shouldn't come as a surprise, but I think what I am about to say next would.

I have never been into Haru...as many would think. We were friends, sure, and I acted like his mother on plenty occasions...

But I never liked him romantically.

In fact, I never liked anyone more than sexually. Well...there was one person but... At this time and age, falling in love with anyone was futile. It wouldn't last...and it's not like anyone fell for me either.

Haha... I am saying this as if I fucked an entire school.

No...far from it.

I only ever had sex with one person... And our relationship persisted even now.

God... He was hot... He is so freaking hot...

My body gets fired up just thinking about him.

For a few months now, I didn't exactly keep track, I have been visiting his place. He even gave me spare keys and everything. I joked, asking what this was about, it's not like we were dating. He just smiled at me...and it was beautiful.

Okay, truth be told... I already got my heart broken once... By Kisumi. When I was younger, I had the naivity of confessing to the boy... He was shocked and appaled.

Based on that experience, I decided to never fall for anyone again.

I wasn't sure how much my heart could take the pressure... And I didn't need any of it.

Besides... It's not like I needed love when I got a fuck...right?

Haha... Alright...not gonna lie... It hurts sometimes. It hurts to think no one cares or loves you. It hurts to see happy couples on the street... It hurts to see romantic scenes in movies, knowing you can never have any of this.

But...the pain passes soon. And I am doing everyday activities with a smile on my face, finishing up school excitedly.

And then... I am at his place. And oh god... He is like a walking Apollo...

I have always liked the way Sousuke carried himself. Casual, with a sense of mystery and seriousness. The way those cyan eyes shined differently depending on his mood... Entrancing me, trapping... I couldn't get enough of it. I loved it so much.

I loved the way he would take me into his embrace and push me right against the door for a hungry kiss as soon as I entered the apartment...and wouldn't stop there. For we both needed this.

I asked him once... Why he moved out of the dormitory. At first, he didn't want to tell the reason...because while we already fucked, we were not yet close and he wasn't sure if he could trust me.

He said it was because of Rin. Maybe they had a fight, I don't know... I didn't inquire more...

But I know for a fact the reason he never dated Rin was because of a similar reason as me and Haru I suppose: Rin was fragile, a crybaby... And he was afraid of breaking him. In a way, this is why he was never interested in him in the first place.

I was glad to hear it. There was no way I would be in this kind of relationship with him if he had undying love for someone.

Love was foolish...after all.

That's what I firmly believed.

We were grinding against each other, feeling all over our bodies as we kissed, my fingers ending up in dark locks and he was undoing my shirt already.

I broke the kiss with a small laugh, looking at him, "So how was your day?"

I never really asked this before...at least not so early on. In a way, conversation prevented some of the action... And in Sousuke's case, made him pause midway into unbuttoning, hid hands instead running over my naked torso and hooking around my back as he held me. It was beautiful, wasn't it? I carried on caressing his hair and back of neck as we silently looked at each other.

At times like these, it felt as if we were lovers. I am not sure I would ever be able to find another sex buddy such as him. I heard plenty of stories where it was not as sensual for others... In my case... Oh god, it was like a fairy tale.

And I had to remind myself over and over, endlessly, that I shouldn't fall for him. That it was futile...

He smiled brightly..and I mirrored his smile, his eyes shining down on mine in such a beautiful way I could never look away. And that's when he pulled back, taking my hand into his instead, pulling along...and of course I followed, "The day has been boring. I was thinking of you all the time."

At that moment, I should have realized something, right? But I learned to keep my hopes and expectations low... I didn't want to get hurt badly again.

But... It still made my heartbeat quicken. That is definitely something I couldn't control. Still smiling, I watched his back with a soft gaze as he pulled me along to his bed...our bed.

Sitting me down, he hovered over me...and I was breathless again, "And how has your day been...angel?"

I almost lost it at that. Oh god... You know...while I call us having sex as just "fucking", moments like these remind me that ours was love-making. In its finest form.

And I leaned up a bit to smash our lips against each other, losing myself in the kiss...in him.

Pulling him on top of me, I started undoing his shirt too, followed by his pants and underwear. We were breathless, so kisses had to be broken a couple of times before resuming... And by then we were forgone. There was absolutely nothing else I wanted at that very second in this entire world... Except for him.

Admittedly, I only ever had sex with him... But I played around enough to know I would never find better, more ecstatic, full of love-making sex... Not that I was looking. At one point, I didn't realize it, but... He became irreplaceable. And I felt that... I didn't want anyone else.

Deep down, despite all my efforts... I already knew.

"Ah..hah! Sousuke!" lubed up, he didn't take his sweet time and pushed inside raw. And that's how I liked it, a bit rough and bareback. I didn't mind... We knew of each other's history...

And while he played around too, I was his first...just as he was mine.

Isn't that beautiful..?

Pushing my hips against him, he silenced another one of my moans with a loving kiss as he moved. Each slam felt as if I was electrocuted, waves of pure pleasure washing over my body.

And I couldn't get enough of this. I couldn't get enough of him.

I-I loved...him.

Eyes fluttering open in realization, I didn't have time to think much of it as he pushed deeper and it felt so freaking good I practically lost my train of thought at that.

Not that I needed to think about anything else.

He sped up and I grabbed my cock, pumping at what I thought was in time with his pushes... But I knew better than to trust that thought. It all became messy, rhythm lost, us just trying to get off now...and a couple of pleasurable moans escaped his lips too, pushing me on edge even further.

Before I came, I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled to me, whispering into his ear, breathlessly, dazed, unsure what I was saying anymore, "You are mine...mine... Just like...hah... I am...yours. I love you... Love you... Love you so much..."

And I felt him come inside and I followed moments after, enjoying a few more of his slams before he pulled out and fell on top of me, both of us trying to catch our breaths... And finally, he raised his head to look at me.

At first, nothing was said. The fact I confessed...the fact I fell for him despite all odds... I expected this was not going to end well.

But...what I saw next made my heart skip a couple of beats.

That gorgeous, beautiful wide grin... Will forever be imprinted in my memory.

And then, he took my hand into his, entwining our fingers and kissing it, "I know... I love you too."

And I couldn't be anymore happier, grinning like a dork too, leaning in to kiss him most lovingly.

Needless to say... We started dating after that. And never once looked back.

My view on love changed dramatically too.

I realized... I didn't even need to answer his question about my day that time.

It was obvious what the answer was going to be.

...And I planted a protective kiss on his shoulder.  
 _The End._


End file.
